runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A Master Ally
Synopsis A stranger has come through an anomaly, but checks out to be a good guy. As he joins the GDG, there is really something sinister about him.... Plot Wilderness The ultimate clan has just fought for control of the Wilderness. But a shining glow appeared in front of them. The clan just stared in awe. But a stranger ran out. "Hey look, another noob? Lets remind him who are the big daddies!" Abyssal whips, flails and greataxes swung everywhere, but the stranger dodged all the attacks, took out two plasma rifles and blew holes in them. The clan collapsed. "Alien world, alien dead...." he muttered. Cue the titles ---- Edgeville It was just Drauss, Cratus and their new ally Danmar. They met Danmar earlier, when he saved their lives from a giant sea monster. "You deserve this break, you know. You don't run into sea monsters everyday" Danmar said. "But killing innocent people just for their goods, well it lowers you to a thug" Drauss replied. "We will only kill people in self-defence. We are going to plunder the richest castle in the Wilderness, and use it for funds to keep the old man alive. We might have some fun on the way..." "Then why not bring the whole GDG?" "Its way better with 3 than 300." Drauss gave in. The trio went into the Wild. ---- Wilderness The trio had steered way out of trouble. Danmar was very disappointed, although he killed a couple of bystanders, and got a bit more richer. But Cratus's blade had suddenly been sucked out of his hand. They followed the weapon, and sighed miserably. There was another anomaly in their sight. "We should call the rest...." But Drauss stopped Cratus. "I just looked inside. Its a space station. No harm can come to us." "Look, footprints!" They followed the footprints, and they lead to the Chaos temple. There were the bodies of a dead clan. And a strange, armoured being from the future standing on top of them. "Hold your fire!" Drauss shouted. The stranger stared at him, and took out a small scanner. The trio were scanned, and he put his weapons away. "I am the Master Chief. I have been transported to this alien world. You seem to be native here, correct?" Drauss nodded. "But why did you kill them?" "It was pure self-defence. I am lost, and you could help me get back on my feet. You are Drauss, Cratus and Danmar. You part of the Gielinor Defender Group. You could help me." "We may lead you back to the anomaly--" "No, not back through that rip in time and space. I will not go back to a galaxy where the Covenant and Flood are taking over. My side are winning, but there is still stalemate." Drauss pondered. He couldn't see his face, as he had a helmet, but found the truth in his words. "Alright, you can come back with us. Maybe you could join us- your experiences and knowledge may be useful to use." They left, but the Master Chief made a shifty look behind their backs. He reloaded a shotgun. ---- GDG Base "...so we are here to combat whatever comes out of the anomalies, and guard the ones that appear. We have faced aliens in the past, and this is where your expertise may help." The Master Chief nodded after that long speech. He walked out of the conference room, into the scientific research room. There was one scientist inside. "Hey sir, you need some ID to get in here---" The Master Chief ignored him. He stared at the various weapons. These were greater than his plasma few. He took the lot. "Can you hear me! I am afraid I am going to have to arrest you!" A plasma pistol was pulled out. "I am borrowing these weapons with no intention of giving back. Problem?" The pistol was pointed at the scientist. "You cannot threaten me, you infidel!" The Master Chief planned of using him as hostage, but he crossed the line. "You will meet many of those where you're going!" He pulled the trigger, and the scientist's heart immediately stopped. The cameras in the corner had caught all of this. But the Master Chief isn't stupid. He went up to the camera, and put a chip on it. This chip will play the same images over and over again, but of the Wise old man murdering the scientist and going back to his bed. ---- Drauss found the body. He was shocked. But he was shocked even more when he saw the footage on the cameras. He filled in his elite team (Cratus, Danmar and the prodigies) and they marched to the WOM suite. "Its impossible! He is still in a coma!" "But these cameras say hes been on a walkabout" The cameras in the suite showed the WOM walking out of his bed. "What if these cameras have been tampered with?" "Highly unlikely. Anyway, I thought I trusted this guy. But hes been using us. Hes a big phony!" Drauss cried. The Master Chief walked in. "Just heard the news. I am so sorry. But I suppose we can't have him killing more people!" "Our ultra secret weapons have gone!" Cratus exclaimed. "He took them. Thats why he murdered the scientist. He got in his way. Hes hidden them somewhere!" said the Master Chief. "We must find those weapons! Get a search party! In the wrong hands they could destroy something the size of Varrock!" Drauss shouted. As all units were searching, the Master Chief walked to the docking bay. He had hidden the weapons in a shuttle. "I must hide the shuttle outside the base...after that, I shall frame Drauss and take over the GDG!" he muttered to himself. He got into the shuttle, and flew out of the GDG's satellite range, so it couldn't be tracked. ---- Drauss, Cratus and Creeth examined the security footage. The Wise old man stealing the weapons footage was still there, but there was new footage. The Master Chief putting the weapons in a shuttle and flying off. "Hes the traitor! He framed the Wise old man!" Cratus said angrily. "We must find him" Drauss. "Hes returning in the shuttle with the weapons. Hes brought a large vehicle. He seems to be aiming the weapons at us!" Creeth screamed. The trio ducked under the table as a blast of energy destroyed part of the base. ---- The GDG army descended and sot the shuttle down. The Master Chief landed in the Scorpion tank he brought from the anomaly. The GDG troops were being obliterated, as GDG tanks went to fight the Scorpion. The Master Chief activated heat shields and the energy blasts just bounced off it. The weapons were run over by a GDG tank ironically. Danmar sneaked behind the Scorpion tank, and infiltrated it. He climbed inside and pointed a classic Torchwood pistol at the Master Chief. He only laughed. The Master Chief then lunged at Danmar and punched him. Danmar shot, but the bullet hit the ceiling. The Chief drew an energy knife, but Danmar punched the Chief right in the helmet. The Chief staggered back, then Danmar kicked the Master Chief in the groin. "Its the only place where you're not protected!" laughed Danmar. They kept punching each other, but the Scorpion tank was being driven into the nearby town of Rimmington. No one was driving. The tank ran over the witch's house and went to crush Melzar's Maze. The tank stopped dead, only a few millimetres away from crushing Melzar and his demon. Danmar had a pocket bomb. "You terrorist!" the Chief said. "Look who's talking" Danmar called back. "Before we die, I must issue a warning. He is returning." Danmar pushed the button. "That was lucky, we could have been crushed!" Melzar sighed. Then there was a large explosion, and there was a crater where Melzar's Maze used to be. ---- GDG base "We should let Captain Torack plan the funeral of Danmar" Drauss said sadly. "He was brave. He saved everyone. But the weapons are still destroyed - no hope of repair." Cratus replied. "I hope it won't sever our relationship with Torchwood." Drauss said. Characters *Drauss *Cratus *Danmar *Master Chief *Scientist *Clan Master *Creeth *Melzar References Roots *Halo, for the Master Chief and various weapons. Category:Time Fractures stories